All that glitters
by vickyt88
Summary: Quinn Fabray moves to forks for a new start after her year from hell. A drama free life is just what she needs. No stress no one who knows anything about her and especially no boys
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray had always been the perfect one. Pretty, popular and pure. Clean teen, head cheer leader and a shoe in for prom queen. Until she had been incredibly stupid and gotten pregnant at sixteen. She wasn't even sure why she had given something to special to someone like Puck. She had lost everything. Finn didn't want to know her not that she blamed him. Her friends hated her as did her parents and she had given away her precious girl. Talk about a rough year.

She still wasn't welcome round her dad, her mom was willing to speak to her again but Quinn wasn't sure she could go back there so instead she was moving in with her aunt.

A fresh start could be just the thing she needed. It wasn't like she could come back from the terrible things she had done in Lima. She hadn't told anyone she was going. Santana would have just blabbed to everyone if she had told her. It wasn't like it needed to be a huge secret but Quinn wasn't a fan of teary goodbyes or the drama.

She looked at her new bedroom and smiled. Plain cream walls, a beautiful wooden sleigh bed and tiny lavender flowers embroidered onto her bed spread. Pretty and simple just how she liked it.

"Lucy are you coming down for lunch?" Her aunt called

Quinn rolled her pretty green eyes. Her Aunt Alison had never gotten used to calling her by her chosen name. She was going to have to. She might be having a new start from her troubles but that did not involve going back to being plain old Lucy Fabray.

"It's Quinn and I'll be right down" she replied.

Quinn stopped unpacking and smoothed down her navy blue dress. She headed downstairs greeting her aunt with a beaming smile.

"So what are we having?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out for something to eat" Alison suggested "get you out of the house for awhile we can finish unpacking later."

Quinn nodded. It would do her good to get out and about she'd been feeling so down lately. Plus it wouldn't hurt to get used to Forks. Sure it was small but it would help to know her way around.

Alison took Quinn to the diner. Her niece was looking far too skinny for someone who had not long had a baby. She wasn't convinced Quinn had been taking care of herself and she was sure her sister hadn't been. It hurt her to think Judy could hurt her daughter like that. Alison had never had children of her own and Quinn had always been special to her.

"So I'm thinking I'll just have a salad" Quinn decided looking down at the menu.

"Quinn that's not real food" Alison exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

"If I want to fit back in my old clothes..."she started.

"Quinn you are tiny now I don't know what nonsense your mother was filling your head with but in my house we eat real meals" Alison interrupted " you are a beautiful special girl Lucy and I will prove that to you"

Quinn was so touched by her aunts kind words she didn't even pick up on the name slip. It had been a long time since anyone had been so nice to her. She felt the tears spring to her eyes much to her annoyance. Surely it wasn't natural for someone to cry as much as she had this last year even with hormones sending her crazy.

Quinn forced a smile instead refusing to give in and break down.

"Fine I'll have a burger" she decided.

It was nice just to sit and talk about old times before things went to wrong. And about all the things Quinn had to look forward to.

"So your mom called me last night" Alison told her taking a sip of her drink.

Quinn sat silently unsure of what to say. She loved her mother but her mother hadn't been there for her when she needed her the most.

"She sent some money for the new things you might need" Alison continued.

Typical Quinn thought to herself. Her family was good at ignoring problems and buying their way out of things. Well if it would ease her mothers guilt why not spend it. She would never get what she really needed but she wouldn't reject any financial help. It wasn't like it would be fair for Alison to support her and she hadn't got a job yet.

"Well I will need some school supplies" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"She said you'd need a new car as well " Alison told her.

"I'm guessing my dad doesn't know she sent the credit card and he's funding all this guilt money" Quinn laughed " fine well I guess we should go shopping then."

"A friend of mine on the reservation can do you a great deal on a car" Alison suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Quinn said with a smile.

She might as well start enjoying herself again. Next week she'd be starting back school and she was sure she'd be getting a few texts. She'd need to make the most of the next few drama free days.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison took Quinn down to the reservation to meet her friend Billy.

Billy and his son fixed up cars and they had done quite a few lately.

Quinn wasn't all that into cars as long as it got her from a to b. It was only really to get her to school and back.

"So Quinn what car are you looking for? Billy asked her

"Anything really" she replied

Billy showed her an ugly orange pick up truck that didn't look like I would make it down the drive.

"Erm well maybe not anything" she said quickly.

Billy laughed and showed her a little red convertible. It wasn't a new flashy model but it was cute and very Quinn. She could see herself in that car.

"It's perfect" she said with a smile.

After car shopping it was clothes shopping. Something that excited Quinn a lot more than the car had. She already had a never ending supply of cute dresses and cardigans but she could never have enough. In a way she missed the old days of her Cheerios uniform. Life was a lot more simple when she didn't have so much to choose from.

Quinn had such a nice day with her aunt. She'd never really had that at home. She spent most of her time with her friends. Her dad was always working and her mom was always drinking. They never spent the day together laughing and joking.

The next day was going to be her first day of school. Truth be told she was nervous. It was not a feeling she was used to. Quinn was confident. At least she used to be.

She headed up to bed and pulled the covers up around her. It was so quiet outside she could hear an owl outside. It was so peaceful in forks. It put her mind at ease being there. She drifted off to sleep a lot easier than she thought she would.

The next morning Quinn woke up bright and early. She was determined to look perfect on her first day. Her long blonde locks were hanging in loose curls. Her bangs were clipped to the side. She settled on a white sundress , white flats and a navy cardigan. Simple and demure. She touched her silver cross necklace and smiled at her reflection. Grabbing her bag she headed downstairs.

Alison was ready to head out to work. She smiled at how pretty her niece looked. She had prepared a hot breakfast with plenty of bacon. She knew it was her favourite.

"I'm so sorry I need to go sweetie but we'll have a proper talk tonight and you can tell me about your day" Alison told her

"That's ok have a nice day" Quinn said giving her a bright smile.

"I have a little something for you" she said handing her a small box " see you later"

Alison dashed out of the house and into her car. She was probably going to be late for her shift at the hospital but she'd wanted to see Quinn on her first day at a new school.

Quinn opened the box and tears immediately appeared in her pretty eyes. Alison had given her the most beautiful charm bracelet. She fingered the tiny silver heart with a pink stone. She noticed the letter B engraved on the back. It was such a beautiful thoughtful gift it took all of her self control to stop the tears from falling. She put the bracelet on and went to get her breakfast she really didn't want to be late on her first day.

Quinn pulled up outside her new high school. It was a dull day but at least it wasn't raining. She noticed straight away that people were staring at her but that was something that she was used to.

She headed up to the building and took a deep breath. She fixed a smile on her face and headed inside.

Her morning passed pretty quickly. She had been stuck with some annoying girl called Jessica. If only Santana was around she would have gone all Lima heights on that girls ass. That would have shut her up.

It was finally lunch time. She felt her stomach ready to start growling but old habits kicked in. She decided on an apple a yoghurt and a bottle of water. Might as well stick to the diet while her aunt Alison wasn't around to see.

She looked around the crowded cafeteria unsure of where to sit. She spotted Jessica waving excitedly to her. Quinn rolled her eyes and headed over to Jessica and her friends. It wasn't like she knew anybody else there.

Jessica was going on about some stupid dance and looking intently at some kid named mike who clearly wasn't interested. He was unnerving Quinn with the way he was staring at her.

Quinn twirled her spoon aimlessly not really touching the little food she had. She was trying to block out their conversations. Her phone started going off. She almost sighed with relief. Saved by the bell. Until she saw Santana's number come up on her caller I.d

"Sorry I better take this" she said quickly leaving the table before they could say anything.

Quinn answered her phone as she was leaving the lunch room.

"As if you didn't even tell us you left how selfish are you!" Santana yelled down the phone.

Quinn held it slightly back from her ear. That girl really was loud.

"Oh yeah well it took two weeks for you to even notice" he retorted.

Yes it was childish and yes she should have told them she was leaving. But none of them had even realised she'd gone until they went back to school. Where had her friends been when she'd given up her baby and had no where to live.

Santana went silent for a moment which was pretty impressive for her.

"I figured you'd need some space" her friend said softly " you could have told me if you needed me"

"I know Santana but what I needed was to get away and I just couldn't deal with telling everyone" she told her.

Santana was her best friend. She may be angry but she would understand.

"Can I visit you?" Santana asked

"Any time just as long as its only you and Britney" Quinn replied.

Quinn heard the bell go for her next class.

"I better go but I'll call you later" she said.

"Take care of yourself Q" her best friend told her before hanging up.

Quinn looked down at her time table. She had English next which was one of her favourites next to gym class.

She headed down the corridor towards the room. Yet another one full of strange faces looking at her. She headed towards the back of the room taking the only empty seat.

She looked up at the board and noticed they were going to be studying Romeo and Juliet. Romance doomed from the start and full of drama. She was pretty sure she could relate to that. Apart from the whole death thing.

They were told to start reading but Quinn didn't have a book. She looked round the room unsure of what to do.

"You can share mine" the boy sitting next to her told her.

It was the first time she really noticed the person she was sitting by. He had almost bronze hair and the most amazing eyes. He was beautiful in an almost strange way.

Oh crap she thought to herself. The last thing she should be thinking about was hot guys.

"Thanks" she said looking straight back down at the book.

As the lesson went on she could swear he was staring at her. He seemed pretty quiet and a little intense.

The bell went signalling the end of the lesson.

"Thanks again" she said with a smile "I'm Quinn by the way"

"That's ok don't worry about it" he replied before walking off.

Quinn frowned he hadn't told her his name and he'd just walked away from her. That might have happened to Lucy but it certainly didn't happen to Quinn. Who did that guy think he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was perfect. She smoothed out her navy blue dress and picked up her white cardigan. She was going to find out who that boy had been and she was going to look as perfect as possible. Quinn Fabray did not get brushed off by anyone.

Jessica was already waiting for Quinn in the cafeteria that afternoon. She again was only half listening to the irritating girl rambling on. The boy from her English class was sat a few tables away. She was determined to find out who he was. Jessica had noticed where Quinn was looking,

"That's Edward Cullen" she told her "He thinks he's too good for the girls here"

Quinn detected just a hint of bitterness in Jessica's voice. So Edward thought he was too good for the girls here. Quinn wasn't looking to be with anyone but she wasn't ok with being ignored.

Oh well she thought to herself. There was no way she was letting another self obsessed guy into her life and she wouldn't be wasting any more time thinking about him.

Health and social care was the last class of the day. Quinn walked in and took her seat by the window. She was sat by herself just day dreaming. The topic was safe sex. Clearly something that was a bit late for her to be advised on. She was thinking about glee instead and what her friends would be doing right now.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Cullen" the teacher said breaking Quinn's chain of thought.

She looked up to see Edward take the seat next to hers. She rolled her pretty green eyes and went back to looking out the window. Of course he would just stroll in late like the whole world revolved around him.

She noticed him watching her from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her so intently it was making her uncomfortable.

"So" The teacher continued "You will be partnered with who you're sat next to for over the weekend"

Quinn looked round confused. She had completely missed what was going on. All she knew was that she was paired up with Edward over the weekend.

Then she noticed exactly what the teacher had been talking about. She was not only expected to work with Edward she was going to be looking after a fake baby. Someone up there had a funny sense of humor. Actually a twisted sense of humor. Quinn was supposed to look after some robot baby when she wasn't able to look after and hold her own daughter.

"How about i do tonight and you can do tomorrow?" Edward suggested.

"Fine by me" she said standing and walking towards the door.

"Do you want to meet outside and work out what we're going to do?" he asked "I'm Edward by the way, sorry i was a little off yesterday"

Quinn just nodded and headed outside. This was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

Edward met her outside by the benches.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes i'm fine" she replied not looking him in the eye.

"So i'll come to your house tomorrow?" He suggested.

"So who's going to take it Sunday night?" she asked

"I will" he replied.

Quinn almost sighed with relief. Edward was taking on most of the work. It was almost like he could tell how uncomfortable she was.

She gave him her address and headed towards her car. The only downside was her Auntie wasn't going to be home for the next two nights. Quinn was going to be alone and she had no idea what to do with herself.

Alison was already at the hospital by the time Quinn got home from school that day. She flicked on the tv not really watching anything. She looked down at her phone. There was a text from Santana just asking how she was. At least Santana would probably get a laugh out of the situation she thought with a small smile. She text her best friend back filling her in and sighed to herself. It was going to be a long night. Quinn decided to get an early night. Usually she would be out with her friends. Some of the girls at school had asked her to do something with them all but she wasn't really feeling up to it.

The next day Edward came round about lunch time. Alison was in the kitchen fussing around asking them if they needed anything to eat or drink. They'd both been insisting they were fine but the only way to stop her was to agree and let her make something.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said with a small smile

"My mom's exactly the same" Edward told her.

"Must be nice" she commented.

"So what brings you to Forks?" he asked.

"Just spending some time away with my aunt" she lied.

They chatted for awhile about what their interests were. They had quite a lot in common. They both liked old movies and reading. Not that Quinn would admit her reading habits to her friends back home. That was not cool. Quinn spoke about music and cheer leading. Edward looked a little lost and didn't know what to say. They did a great job of not talking about family or the school project.

Edward seemed like a nice enough guy. Maybe a little serious but he was gorgeous.

He didn't leave til around 6 that night. Quinn smiled to herself she had genuinely had a nice time. It was strange to be around a guy she could actually have a conversation with. She had never had that with Finn or Puck.

Alison had made Quinn dinner before she left for work that night. She just picked at it. The stupid robot baby had been crying most of the night. It was around 3am Quinn finally managed to get some sleep. She couldn't wait for it to be Edwards turn again. She couldn't cope with the crying. She didn't sleep well at all that night. She was wondering if Beth was crying. If she was hungry or she just wanted to be held. She was sure Shelby would do a good job but she couldn't stop thinking.


End file.
